JAG (season 10)
The tenth and final season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 24, 2004, and concluded on April 29, 2005. The season, starring David James Elliott and Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. JAG's final season aired alongside the second season of NCIS, and the first season of ATF. Plot Chief of Staff Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a tenacious, by-the-book marine, and Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former aviator, are employed by the Judge Advocate General Corps, the elite legal division of the United States Naval and Marine services. The JAG team prosecute, defend, and preside over the legal cases assigned to them by the Judge Advocate General, Major General Gordon Cresswell (David Andrews). This season, Mac and Harm must investigate the death of a Marine in a friendly-fire incident ("Corporate Raiders"), a 22-year-old murder case ("Retrial"), an Ensign who fired on a fishing boat ("Whole New Ball Game"), and a DOD mishap in Baghdad ("This Just In From Baghdad"). Also this season, Mac suffers a personal loss ("Hail and Farewell"), and travels to San Diego to head a criminal investigation ("JAG: San Diego"), while new officers Lieutenants Gregory Vukovic (Chris Beetem), Tali Mayfield (Meta Golding), and Catherine Graves (Jordana Spiro) are assigned to her staff, Jennifer Coates (Zoe McLellan) is tapped to be a juror ("The Sixth Juror"), Harm must face the loss of Mattie (Hallee Hirsh) ("Death at the Mosque"), Bud (Patrick Labyorteaux) and Harriet (Karri Turner) must decide their future, and Sturgis (Scott Lawrence) is forced to act as Judge Advocate General. Finally, Harm and Mac must confront their feelings for one-another as they are offered promotions that will lead to their separation, Mac is assigned to Joint Legal Forces Southwest, and Harm is offered a Captain's billet in London ("Fair Winds and Following Seas"). Production In February 2005, series co-star David James Elliott announced his departure from the series, with Bellisario noting that "his contract was up, and we never expected it to go on. We had to cut costs. So we started doing episodes with less of David, and it became obvious to him that we were not going to renegotiate". Both Catherine Bell and Chris Beetem had signed on for a potential eleventh season. "'It was always intended that Catherine would be on the show next season but Elliott would not,' says Bellisario". In Spring 2005, despite CBS informing Donald P. Bellisario that the series "may get picked up", JAG was cancelled. Bellisario stated that "the reason 'JAG' is not coming back is purely demographic. Nothing more", adding "it's wrong to say the show was canceled because co-star David James Elliott said he was leaving." Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts * Scott Lawrence as Commander Sturgis Turner * Zoe McLellan as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates Also starring * Chris Beetem as Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic * Karri Turner as Lieutenant Harriet Sims * David Andrews as Major General Gordon Cresswell * Meta Golding as Lieutenant Tali Mayfield * Jordana Spiro as Lieutenant Catherine Graves Recurring cast * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Michael Bellisario as Midshipman Michael Roberts * Dean Stockwell as Secretary Edward Sheffield * Hallee Hirsh as Mattie Johnson Guest cast * Claudette Nevins as CIA Agent Porter Webb Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons Category:2004-05 television season